Destinos Cruzados
by Lala-Hyuuga
Summary: Imaginam se um dia, duas pessoas que eram apenas colegas, tivessem um insatisfatório desejo de estarem juntas, apesar do destino não permitir... CONTEM HENTAI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NARUTO E SEUS PERSONAGENS NÃO ME PERTECEM \Õ/

e sim a Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

Era uma manhã calma no vilarejo de Konoha, Sakura estava indo para o gabinete da Hokage, onde iria ser submetida a uma missão.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, Sakura está aqui para vê-la

Tsunade: Mande-a entrar.

Shizune: sim senhora.

Sakura: Ohayou Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Bom Sakura, vamos direto ao ponto, sua missão é examinar Hiashi Hyuuga, líder do clã Hyuuga. Você irá na casa dele amanhã, no período da tarde, confio em você como minha pupila, para esta missão!

Sakura: está bem, posso me retirar?

Tsunade: Sim.

Sakura então se retira do gabinete da Hokage, e vai para o centro da cidade, sem olhar para onde ia, esbarrou em alguem.

...: ai... me desculpe, Sakura.

Sakura: Tudo bem, Neji...

Neji: Bom, já vou indo, até breve.

Sakura: tchau. -"O que foi isso que eu senti agora? Que estranho, que sensação esquisita se passou pelo meu corpo, é como se... NÃO... Sakura, pare de pensar besteiras!"-

**Flash Back on:**

_Na festa de aniversário de Hinata..._

Neji: Affs que festa tediante....

Sakura: AAAH TODO MUNDO TEM PAR, MENOS EU!!

Neji: Já que está sem par, gostaria de dançar comigo? - Disse ele Friamente-

Sakura: Cla-claro Neji-san...

Os dois estavam dançando, até que começou tocar uma música lenta, e o corpo dos dois, sem perceberem, estava colado um no outro, Sakura sentia o perfume e o calor do corpo de Neji, enquanto ele também sentia o mesmo sobre o corpo dela. Neste momento, seus lábios se encostaram o que resultou em um longo beijo.

Sakura: O que... o que foi isso?

Neji: Não sei, más foi muito bom... -"O que houve? Tive este grande descuido! Como pude beija-la? Impossivel, não posso ter feito isso, justo com ela, que não é nada além de minhacolega!"-

Sakura: Neji, por favor, isso pode ficar apenas entre nós dois, não quero que ninguém saiba

Deste pequeno descuido...

Neji: Está bem.

**Flash Back** **off.**

Sakura andava pela vila de Konoha, pensando na possibilidade de estar sentido algo por Neji Hyuuga.

Sakura: " Bom que ninguém viu a cena do beijo, como isso pode acontecer? Aquele simples porem encantador e delicioso beijo... NÃO, do que estou falando? não posso gostar disso... O destino não permite, somos totalmente diferentes, meu amor pelo Sasuke não pode mudar, jamais! A partir de hoje... eu e Neji, somos confidentes de um segredo que poderia acabar tanto com a minha imagem quanto com a dele! E Tenten? O que pensaria se ficasse sabendo? aiaiaiaiaiai!! "

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAAAN! Onde estava? fiquei lhe procurando a tarde inteira.

Sakura: Eu estava no gabinete da Hokage, Naruto.

Naruto: Você terá uma missão? relacionada a que? é em Konoha?

Sakura: Só irei examinar Hiashi Hyuuga...

Naruto: Ah sim... Boa sorte, tenho que ir, irei encontrar a Hina-chan neste momento, até mais!

Sakura: Tchau!

**Na mansão dos Hyuuga...**

Neji: "Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fiz aquilo? Imagine se alguém tivesse visto? O que seria da minha reputação agora? E o meu orgulho? Como enfrentarei isso se alguém descobrir?..." - AI QUE RAIVA DE MIM MESMO!

Hinata: Do que está falando nee-san?

Neji: Esqueça isso Hinata, e vá dormir!

Hinata: ...

Mal sabia Sakura, que no dia seguinte iria se encontrar com aquele que confundia tanto sua mente... Que ingênua não?

Sakura: AAAI VOI ME ATRASAR PARA A MINHA MISSÃO! -Sakura se apressa e vai diretamente para a mansão dos Hyuuga.

Mordomo: Pois não, senhorita?

Sakura: Olá, vim a pedido da Hokage examinar o senhor Hiashi Hyuuga.

Mordomo: Pois bem, siga-me... Senhor Hiashi, a kunoichi médica enviada pela Hokage aabou de chegar.

Hiashi: Mande-a entrar.

Mordomo: Sim senhor... Senhorita, entre por favor.

Sakura: Arigatou... Senhor Hiashi?

Hiashi: Sim, podemos começar com a consulta...

Sakura então, examina Hiashi delicadamente..

Sakura: Você está bem, porém há um problema em seus olhos, talvez por causa de seu Byakugan.

Hiashi: Entendo, obrigada por vir Haruno Sakura...

Sakura: Imagina, só cumpri a missão que me ordenaram!

...: Sakura-san? O que faz aqui?

Sakura: Oh, Hinata, vim examinar seu...

Hinata: Pai?

Sakura: Isso, vim examinar seu pai!

Hinata: Ele está bem?

Sakura: Sim, está em perfeito estado.

Hinata: Que bom! Sakura-san, gostaria de ficar para o jantar?

Sakura: Claro, mas, não irei encomodar?

Hiashi: Imagina senhorita Haruno, será um prazer lhe receber em nossa casa!

Sakura: Se for assim, adoraria!...


	2. Chapter 2

Então, Sakura e Hinata foram para a sala de jatar, enquanto Hiashi foi chamar Neji e Hanabi que estavam treinando.

- Hinata, foi muito gentil da parte de vocês me convidarem para jantar! -Disse Sakura, alegremente e um tanto envergonhada.

- Imagina, Sakura-san, isso é apenas uma forma de retribuir por você ter vindo aqui e ter gastado seu tempo examinando Oto-san.

Hiashi, Neji e Hanabi haviam entrado na sala de jantar, todos se acomodaram e começaram a comer, até que Hanabi interrompeu o jantar com um de seus 'educados' comentarios...

- Oto-san, quem é esta garota? O que ela faz aqui?

-Hanabi, seja educada, por favor. Esta é Sakura Haruno, uma kunoichi médica, que veio a pedidos de Tsuname de examinar. - Respondeu Hiashi em um tom nervoso, pela má educação de sua filha.

- Poupe-me de suas explicações Hiashi-sama, podemos voltar a ter um tranquilo jantar? Por favor? - A arrogancia de Neji em suas palavras supreenderam a todos, principalmente a Hiashi, que sempre achara seu sobrinho um gentil cavalheiro.

- Ah sim, Neji, deixe de ser arrogante, o que houve com você? Nunca agiu assim frente a uma convidada. - Hiashi interrogou Neji, de uma forma que nem o mesmo poderia responder tal ato cometido.

- Acho que estou causando muitos problemas a vocês, melhor eu ir, obrigada pelo convite Hiashi-sama, até mas... - Disse Sakura em um tom entristecido.

-Sakura-san, por favor, fique, não é sua culpa Neji e Hanabi estarem aginda desta forma, pesso que me perdoe pela má educação deles, e continua jantando conosco. - Hiashi amenizou a situação com suas sabias palavras.

Depois do jantar, Neji, Hinata e Sakura foram andar pelo distrito Hyuuga.

- "O que houve comigo naquela hora? Por que meus sentimentos se alteraram? Naquela hora que a vi... parecia que meu coração ia pular para fora... Que desejo é este que eu tenho de tê-la em meus braços? E... de onde este sentimento está nascendo? Por que justo comigo? O que Sakura Haruno tem, para me deixar assim? Tão... apaixonado... com um desejo insatisfatório de beijar aqueles lindos lábios..." - Pensou Neji, enquanto caminhavam lentamente pelo distrito. Perdido em seus pensamentos, ele olhava para o céu estrelado, pensando na possibilidade de estar amando alguém... ou não.

- Ne-neji-nee-san... Você está bem? - Perguntou Hinata preocupada com as atitudes de seu primo, que por sua vez, estava apenas pensando, sem ao menos conversar com Sakura e Hinata, que estavam ao seu lado. - Neji-nee-san?

- Ah? Ah claro, estou bem sim, apenas estou pensativo... - Respondeu Neji, friamente porem um tanto... feliz?

- Neji, poderia acompanhar Sakura até a casa dela? Oto-san quer falar comigo em seu escritório, e é perigoso Sakura ir a uma hora dessas para casa sozinha, não acha?

-Sim Hinata, acompanharei ela.

-Tchau Sakura-san

-Até mais, Hinata..

Então, Hinata fora ao escritório de seu pai, e Sakura e Neji estavam indo em direção ao centro, onde se localizava a casa de Sakura.

-Sakura...- Ao dizer isso, Neji a empurra contra a parede, e se aproxima cada vez mais dela.

-O... o que?

Sem nenhuma resposta, seus labios se encontraram, fazendo com que se beijassem, aquele beijo foi intenso, como se o desejo dos dois, fosse ficar lá a noite inteira e a cada minuto a necessidade de estar um ao lado do outro aumentava, até que...

-O que foi isso? Por que você fez isso? Tem idéia das circunstanceas que poderiam acontecer? - Perguntou a garota totalmente aflita, porem desejando que aquele beijo nunca tivesse terminado.

-Eu não sei... Simplismente aconteceu.

-NEJI, COMO ASSIM ACONTECEU? Por que me beijou? Por que? - Sakura então, sai correndo para sua casa chorando, enquanto Neji permanecia imobilizado naquele mesmo lugar, pensando novamente.

-" Que labios macios... Que perfume de cerejeiras maravilhoso... Por que a beijei? Por que sinto esse desejo toda vez que a vejo?..."

**Na casa de Sakura...**

-"Neji Hyuuga... Sinto que de algum modo trai a amizade de Tenten e meu amor por Sasuke..."

Sakura depois desse pensamento tomou um banho e foi dormir...

_-Sakura..._

_-O que faz aqui, Neji? _

_-Quero que saiba, que meu sentimento por você... é muito grande... -Neji se aproxima e tenta beijar Sakura._

_-PARE AGORA! ESTOU TRAINDO A AMIZADE DE UMA DAS MINHAS MELHORES AMIGAS, POR QUE INSISTE EM FAZER ISSO? POR QUE? _

_-Porque eu te amo, Sakura Haruno._

_-Neji...- Essas foram suas ultimas palavras antes de se beijarem._

-QUE SONHO LOUCO FOI ESTE? Como?... eu amo Neji Hyuuga? NÃO, jamais... isso não pode acontecer. Melhor eu ir trabalhar, quem sabe eu esqueça o que aconteceu neste sonho e noite passada...

**Na mansão Hyuuga...**

-Neji-nee-san, por que levantou tão cedo? - Hinata aparece no quarto de Neji fazendo esta pergunta.

-Não consegui dormir direito...- Disse ele friamente.

-Entendo... Venha tomar café da manhã.

-Não, hoje não vou tomar café da manhã, avise Hiashi que irei treinar, qualquer coisa que precisarem estarei no dojo.

-aah... está be-bem.

EEEEEEEESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO *-*'

Bom, como sabem eu vou pedir reviews u-u

Isso me icentiva a escrever mais e mais *-*'

Sugestões, criticas, estarão abertas *-*'

Bjks


End file.
